riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Rivera
Planet Rivera Is the major Futuristic Home Planet of both the Rivera Federation and The Rivera Rouge Forces. Rivera is A Planet Far older than anything In the Galaxy, It was colonized by Early humans about 999,000,000BE. SUBJECT: PLANET RIVERA (R.F) 900 Billion Light Years From Earth. SHOW: Unknown... PROFILE: (Rivera Federation) R.F Home World. POPULATION: 9998.19898.000000. BELTLOGGER POPULATION: 893.888.0000. History Rivera was created after a group of early humans from about 999,000,000BE Colonized An Asteroid In The Rivera Ring Known As Beltlogger Sector where they Later turned the once rocky Planet into a populated planet. Rivera was considered to be the Universes most oldest planet. Unlike Earth Humans Riverian Humans are basically described to be different. Males of Rivera have Jet pack Body Structures and Females have rocket feet which allows them to fly with there husbands or boyfriends. Rivera is a Futuristic planet that rely s a lot on technology ever since it's colonization. It developed cars Guns, Tanks, Planes, Submarines, ships, RPG's and more, Due to bitter rivalry between the Rivera Federation and The Rivera Rouge forces there is never any peace on the planet. A barrier was later build to separate the Rouges from the Federation, but during the War Of 1211, the Rivera Federation broke through the barrier and launched a full scale Invasion of the Rivera Rouge Forces continent of Jeromoria, only to be defeated and the war ended up transferring from Planet Rivera all the way down to Europodia on Earth, where the Rouges took control of Gunghollow and later Invaded the Country Of Harrison capturing it's Capital of Harrison City finally bringing an end to the War of 1211. Despite having to be a planet of War Rivera has basically a side known as the Controversial Sector where people replenish their agriculture and products to supply the people through out the planet. Rivera has established Colonies on Asteroids that orbit the planet. These are known as Mining Colonies that were to be established on 12 Asteroids in orbit around Rivera. Planets Capital Riverakia Cities Rivera's Missing Continents Europe: the Continent that Humanity thinks that formed on Earth were Incorrect. Europe is really a Riverian continent that was formed on Earth after Jerry Rivera crashed landed during BC when the continents were being formed. Europe was born as soon as Jerry Rivera was a teenager allowing him to be both the heart of Rivera and Europe. Europe was known as Europodia on Rivera but on Earth it is known as just Europe. Okinawa: Mombasa: Asteroid Mining Colonies Beltloggers 1-12 are the Mining Colonies of Rivera. Each Asteroid is used For both war Manufacturing and living due to Rivera's over powered population. The 12 Colonies Are In Orbit Around Rivera and Were Colonized During The Early Fall Of 200,000BE, Except for Beltlogger 12 That was colonized during the Age Of Rivera On 999,000,000BE. Out Of Rivera's 12,000 Orbiting Asteroids Located In The Rivera Ring, The Machines Of Rivera chose the Biggest Ones In the Ring and Began their Construction The Asteroid Colonies Are Numbered From One to 12 and Used To Be Normal Asteroids During The Early Years Of Rivera's Overgrowing Population and The Colonies were later constructed as Used as for Living Planning and War Manufacturing, After Construction The Riverians tethered The 12 Asteroids Closer To Rivera's Orbit Where They Remained with The Help Of The R54 Asteroid Tractors That Are Holding The Asteroids In Place In Orbit. Each One Of The Twelve Asteroids Is Listed Below. Beltloggers 1-12 are the Mining Colonies of Rivera. Each Asteroid is used to both war Manufacturing and living due to Rivera's over powered population. Beltlogger 1: Digging Colony. Beltlogger 1 is for digging up important minerals in order to create products used for all Riverians. Beltlogger 2: Munitions Colony that Riverians use to make weapons such as the MG 42, Artillery, Turrets Ext. Beltlogger 3: DJ Colony where Music is boomed for entertainment on both Rivera and her surrounding Colonies. Beltlogger 3 is considered to be known as where The Rivera Federation's R. Station was first tested and developed for entertainment. Beltlogger 4: The Gold Colony is where Riverians Dig up rich resources for the planet for Riverians can buy artifacts that has been dug up and descended from Beltlogger 1. Beltlogger 5: Vehicle Colony where Riverians are able to create and test new and approved for both War or for the sake of their planet's Transportation Service. Beltlogger 6: Launch Colony. Riverians despite having hundreds of launch facilities on Rivera and the rest of the Beltlogger Colonies. Beltlogger 6 is to be known as the Launch site where Riverians would always go if they ever wanted to travel from Beltlogger to Beltlogger, instead of having to launch all the way from Rivera. Beltlogger 7: Planing Colony. Riverians Use Beltlogger 7 to plan for desperate attacks in case of Civil War that might occur on Rivera between the Rivera Federation and The Rivera Rouge Forces who have a bitter Rivalry between each other despite them fighting under the same Flag and Planet. Beltlogger 8: Boot Colony. Here Riverians are trained to fight for the defense of Rivera and their colonies. A Riverian has to chose of which Military to fight among between either the Rivera Federation of the Rivera Rouge Forces. If they do not make their decision Jerry Rivera places he or she in a Military of his choice. Beltlogger 9: Mining Colony. Riverians ascend from Rivera to live on Beltlogger 9 in which it is used for both War and people in case of emergencies that might occur on both Rivera or the other Beltlogger Colonies. Beltlogger 10: Homestead Colony. Beltlogger 10 unlike Beltlogger 9 is also a Mining Colony but it is often more used for keeping Riverian Families on rather than both workers and War Manufacturers. Beltlogger 11: Clone Colony. Beltlogger 11 is known as a Cloning site where Jerry Rivera is able to clone himself as well as other Riverians for both the Rivera Federation and Rivera Rouge Forces. Beltlogger 11 Is under the law of Jerry Rivera in which it cannot clone bad guys other wise a war might occur on the Colony. Beltlogger 12: War Colony. Riverian War supplies and new prototype Weapons are created from Beltlogger 12 which it is to be known as War Colony. Continents Military R.F (Rivera Federation), R.R.F (Rivera. Rouge. Forces.) R.F.S.N.D (Rivera. Federation. Space. Naval. Defense.) U.R.N.S.S (U-Rivera. Naval. Submarine. Sierra. Service.) R.R.G.A.I (Rivera. Rouge. Ground. Arsenal. Invaders.). R.E (Rivera Elites)